Published German Patent Application No. 196 38 280 discusses producing an error signal in a motor vehicle having at least two right and left wheels situated in the rear and front region of the vehicle. Signals representing the rotational speeds of the wheels of the vehicle may be recorded. Depending on the signals recorded, the presence of cornering may be furthermore recorded. The signals recorded during cornering may then be compared according to the invention with a specified behavior existing during cornering, whereupon the error signal may be produced, depending on the comparison. Through the comparison, it may be possible to detect incorrect rotational speed sensor signals as a result of incorrectly connecting the wires, for example.
Published German Patent Application No. 196 36 443 discusses a device and a method of monitoring sensors in a vehicle. This device monitors sensors in a vehicle, which produce signals that each represent different physical variables. The device contains means with which comparative variables equally defined for the sensors are determined for at least two sensors, based on at least the signals they produced. Furthermore, the device contains other means with which a reference variable is determined, based on at least the comparative variables determined. Monitoring is carried out in the monitoring means at least for one sensor based on at least the reference variable determined. Aside from the monitoring means, the device contains additional means, with which at least for one sensor a correction of the signal it produces is carried out at least based on the reference variable.